freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Kick
The Rider Kick (ライダーキック, Raidā Kikku) is the finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a flying side kick and is used against the monster/kaijin after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. Throughout the various Kamen Rider series, it has taken many different forms and has become somewhat less prominent among Rider attacks. Despite this, the Rider Kick remains one of the more well-known staples of the franchise. Rider Kick Types *'Flying Side Kick' (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) - A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly used kick for a Rider Kick. *'Flying Front Kick' (aka Jumping Front Kick, Bicycle Kick or Push Kick) - The Rider normally leaps forward and is facing the monster while performing multiple front kicks while one leg is tucked in a bicycle fashion. *'Drop Kick' - The Rider will leap into the air and then drop down onto the monster, kicking it with both feet together. It has several variations, a front drop kick (a style used by Shadowmoon), a side dropkick (such as the one used by Kamen Rider Black RX), and a heel dropkick (the style used by Kamen Rider Garren which closely resembles an axe kick variation). *'Corkscrew Kick' (aka Screw Kick, Drill Kick or Spiral Kick) - Similar to any flying kick variants such as Flying Side Kick or Drop Kick, but the Rider will spin while executing the attack. *'Axe Kick' - The Rider jumps up and the kick strikes downward with the heel of the foot at the adversary. Sometimes a Rider may flip and strike with his toe (variation). *'Scissor Kick' (or Leg Scissors) - The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and will finish with a scissor kick or headscissors. *'Flying Knee Kick' - An attack which the Rider jumps and strikes his enemy with a knee attack. *'Side Kick' - An attack which a Rider runs/walks/stands and turn 90 degrees before making a single side step towards enemy and kick with the nearest foot. *'Roundhouse Kick' - The attack where the rider attacks the foe with a forward spinning round kick. *'Jumping Roundhouse Kick' - Same with roundhouse kick, but the Rider will jump before doing a mid-air "side bicycle roundhouse" kick. *'Tornado Kick' (aka Cyclone Kick, 540 Spin Kick, or Flying Inward Crescent) - A variant of a flying roundhouse kick; however, the area of impact varies (ie instep, heel, arc, etc). *'Spinning Heel Kick' - A kick where a Rider turns their body 360 degrees before landing the heel or the ball of the foot to the target. The Rider may also do it in mid-air. *'Slide Kick' - A kick where the Rider slides toward an enemy then kicks with the foot on the top side. Rider Kick Names Side Kick *Bashaa Kick: Kamen rider Ixa (gaia) *Fyn-L Kik: Kamen rider Duco * Front Kick *Thrusting Phoenix: Kamen rider 4X (hallow) * Fusion Blade X: Kamen rider Bronzed (x form) * Time Dimension Kick: Kamen rider Dark Decade * Round House Kick *Whip-Out: Kamen rider Upsilon *Ongeki Dimension Kick: Kamen rider Dark Decade * Flying Side Kick *Knuckle Kick: Kamen rider Ixa (gaia) *Dark Dimension Kick: Kamen rider Dark Decade *Five Way-Kick: Kamen rider Dark Deacde (gaia) * Flying Front Kick *Golden Bring Down: Kamen rider Dyna (rider) *X Kick: Kamen rider Kaixa (gaia) * Flying Knee Kick *Fusion Blast X: Kamen rider Bronzed (X form) * Flying Axe Kick *DCA Dimension Kick: Kamen rider Dark Deacde * Scissor Kick *Phoenixing Thrust: Kamen rider 4X (Strider) *Garulu Kick: Kamen rider Ixa (gaia) *Fusion Tornado X: Kamen rider Bronzed (X form) * Corkscrew Kick *Z Blader: Kamen rider Zeta *Double Tornado Moon Light: Kamen rider AtacKiva *Exceed Dimension Kick: Kamen rider Dark Decade * Axe Kick *Rho Stampede: Kamen rider Atackiva (Sai Chop) *Dogga Kick: Kamen rider Ixa (gaia) * Drop Kick *End of Darkness: Kamen Rider Frost * Slide Kick * Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Finishers